


A - Aquarium

by FadedDew



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedDew/pseuds/FadedDew
Summary: You know what? Let the first drabble be it's own one-shot. It's the best one of the bunch, anyways.





	A - Aquarium

Fuyuhiko never thought that he would go to an aquarium as a date, yet here he was, holding the door open for his boyfriend. Looking at their surroundings in awe was Kazuichi, silently thanking him for his kindness. 

“This...is so cool!” His eyes were shining in delight behind his glasses as he walked closer to the tanks of water, following the several aquatic creatures as they roamed about in their glass homes. Fuyuhiko went after him, watching Kazuichi with a small smile. It was a fairly calming experience for them both, ignoring the several instances where Kazuichi’s face would pale as he read the information about the animal. Or when Fuyuhiko made a comment about Kazuichi’s teeth and how his long lost brothers were being held prisoners in their tanks. 

“All those kids…I had to tell a little girl that I was a fucking shark because of you!” Kazuichi slightly shook his boyfriend by the shoulders, who was feeling all but sorry.

“Stop stealing my fucking food, then.” Fuyuhiko chuckled, shoving his hands in his front pant pockets. “Why didn’t you just tell them to piss off?”

“‘Cuz their parents were there!”

“And? You couldn’t just walk away?”

Kazuichi ran his fingers through his hair, looking a bit sheepish. “I...I panicked. And you left without me, you asshole!” His words were waved off as Fuyuhiko turned away with a small smirk on his face, forcing the mechanic to go after him.

As they made their way through the several rooms and corridors back to the entrance, Kazuichi caught Fuyuhiko off guard by giving him a short hug.

“Thanks, babe.” He whispered, content with his boyfriend’s stuttering and a light smack on his back.


End file.
